By way of background, vehicles may be utilized to transport cargo. Such cargo may be stored in a cargo container positioned within a passenger cabin of the vehicle. However, it may be undesirable for cargo containers positioned within vehicles to occupy valuable vehicle space when the containers are not in use. Thus, it may be desirable to utilize cargo containers within vehicles that store the cargo in a space-efficient and convenient manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicles including collapsible cargo containers.